


Cordially

by Sophitia



Series: Of Saints and Stags [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia/pseuds/Sophitia
Summary: A mutual friend said a letter sent to Alois' family would eventually find its way to you. I have a request - you previously claimed it's true that Saint Cethleann had no children. Do you have a source for that?---Flayn and Linhardt correspond during the war.
Relationships: Flayn/Linhardt von Hevring, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Of Saints and Stags [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546678
Comments: 30
Kudos: 236





	Cordially

*

* * *

_  
To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ Flayn -   
  
A mutual friend said a letter sent to Alois' family would eventually find its way to you.  
  
I have a request - you previously claimed it's true that Saint Cethleann had no children. Do you have a source for that? So far in my research I have found no definitive genealogy for Saint Cethleann or her father Saint Cichol.  
  
I await your reply.  
Linhardt von Hevring  
  
ps yes it was hilda  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ Greetings, Linhardt of House Hevring:  
  
You are most persistent. As I said previously, I do not have Saint Cethleann's genealogy nor my own. The source for my knowledge of her bearing no children was, in fact, a volume on the Four Saints that I read at the library at the academy.  
  
Unfortunately, as you may recall, the academy has been abandoned, so any possibility of finding the book is quite impossible. You see, there is currently a war being fought in which you and I find ourselves on opposing sides.  
  
As such, I think it prudent to not sign my name to this letter. I wish you luck in your research on  any topic  besides my ancestry.  
  
Cordially,  
Not Cethleann's Descendant  
  
P.S. That Brigand is terrible at keeping secrets. When did you have occasion to talk to her?  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ Flayn -  
  
You'd be surprised at the continued efficiency of the post between Empire and Alliance territories. I imagine ‘that Brigand' is looking for a source of war gossip - it’s so boring.  
  
Do you know if it was a volume of Sullivan's Collected Verses? Because I've already read those. None of the three volumes mention Saint Cethleann's descendants (or lack of). Can you describe what else the book you read mentioned? Maybe I can find it in a cross reference.  
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps i am trying my best to avoid fighting at all  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To the Most Vexing of House Hevring:  
  
If you must continue pestering me, I beseech you - please stop using names on letters! Not only is there a war going on, but my brother (my Warden, really) would be most displeased to find myself corresponding with you no matter the subject. If I were you, I would be more apprehensive of the latter.  
  
It was not the Collected Verses of Sullivan. Though the library at the academy had a lovely illustrated copy of Sullivan’s poems that I did so admire. I apologize, but I do not recall any specifics about where I read that particular information about Cethleann. I do not know how much further help I can be in your research.  
  
Cordially,  
Not Cethleann’s Descendant  
  
P.S. Do you imagine you will be able to sit out the war for long?  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ F -   
  
Would the Warden be upset because I’m Adrestian? Or because I’m male? Or does he just hate letters in general?  
  
I never saw the illustrated Sullivan. I do imagine all the illustrations were pastoral in nature. Sullivan focuses too much on the lives of the Saints before Nemesis for my use. While interesting, it does not help much in the way of cataloguing the lineage of Cethleann's Crest.  
  
I would be a terrible scholar if I didn’t ask one final time about your background. Your parents, your education, anything that could help locate the noble family from which you are descended - they probably have a useful genealogy.  
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps maybe not sit out but wouldn’t it be glorious to nap through the whole bother?  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To the Most Obvious of House Hevring:  
  
I am now convinced you slept through each and every one of the Professor’s lectures on war-time secrecy. I do not believe an initial is enough, but I suppose that is too much effort to ask for. But I beg you to have care.  
  
The Warden does not hate the act of writing. It is precisely because you are Adrestian. (And because you are male, though he would never admit to such.)   
  
In fact, our boisterous Knight’s wife hides my letters in a bag of sweets, to save me the Warden’s questioning.  
  
I am quite certain there is nothing in my past that will help you. I grew up isolated, away from society. I did not attend a formal school prior to the academy. My mother and father have been gone since I was quite young.  
  
Please - you are wasting your time on this research topic.  
  
Cordially,  
Not Cethleann’s Descendant  
  
P.S. I will admit here to a terrible breach of etiquette. The reason you never saw the illustrated Sullivan is because I kept it in my room. I loved it just that much.  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ F -   
  
The pursuit of knowledge is never a waste of time.  
  
In what area of Fódlan were you isolated? Or where were you born? I will check genealogies for families surrounding it.  
  
I don’t understand why the Warden goes through the trouble of being so overprotective. It’d be so much easier on him and on you if he just... didn’t.  
  
The fruits of research, the knowledge we gather - it’s meant to be used. If the illustrated Sullivan was used more often in your care than it otherwise would have been, then it was no breach at all.  
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps i’ve enclosed some sweets for the knight’s wife to add to your bag at next delivery  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To the Most Brief of House Hevring:   
  
Thank you truly for the sweets. How did you know apple is my favorite?  
  
The Warden’s overbearingness comes from a good place. I was once seriously injured, and a full recovery took years. I think any time I am in a situation that could cause me harm, he sees me broken on that bed and is devastated all over again. I cannot blame him, and it is not nearly as stifling as it once was.  
  
I do not know how many times you will make me apologize for this, but I am sorry, I have no useful knowledge to add to your research. I only know that we were isolated within a days’ ride of a coast - which one, I cannot be sure. I was born in Enbarr, but neither of my parents were from there originally.  
  
Best wishes in finding a new, more interesting research topic.  
  
Cordially,  
Not Cethleann’s Descendant  
  
P.S. Your pardon on my library offense means the world, thank you.  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ F -  
  
I am sorry to hear of your past injuries but glad of your renewed health. I wonder if your Crest had any influence on what could have only been a miraculous recovery?  
  
It seems we’ve reached an impasse as to my research into Saint Cethleann. There is only one additional experiment to be done. A bit troublesome, but a whole new field of research awaits!  
  
If bearers of major and minor Cethleann Crests reproduce, what Crest would the offspring possess, if any? I must know, but it would, of course, require that you and I get married. A worthy experiment to be sure, and we’d need only five or so children for a good sample size.  
  
Do give some thought to my proposal. Think of how far we could advance Crest research, you and I.  
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps the professor always kept apple tea on hand, but only drank it with you.  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ \---  
  
To the Most Infuriating of House Hevring:  
  
I beg your pardon? Are you actually speaking about a hypothetical future with me? Involving children?  
  
You realize that, do you not?  
  
That you have proposed marriage to me?  
In a letter?  
For a research project??  
  
  
You cannot make these jokes! I know I am inexperienced in many ways of the world, but even I know a marriage proposal is a serious matter. I’ve always believed, rather firmly, that marriage is something between two people who love one another. It is not clinical research material.  
  
Even through all your poking and prodding of my Crest, I believed we were friends. This is the first I’ve heard of such a thing from you. Is this the reason you’ve kept writing to me?  
  
Perhaps it is best if we end our correspondence here.   
  
Wishing you equal luck in all your future endeavors,  
Not Cethleann’s Descendant   
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My friend -  
  
Please accept my profuse apology.  
  
At the time I wrote the letter it was not a joke, but I see now that I should have been more tactful. I was merely asking in a theoretical sort of way.   
  
I do not write to you because I am bored or solely because of Crest research. The weeks or months spent waiting in anticipation of your next letter say otherwise. I am not quite sure why I keep writing, but I do not wish to stop.   
  
I am very sorry. Please forget the whole thing.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps please accept the enclosed apple sweets as part of my apology and not a bribe  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My friend -  
  
It’s been weeks since I would normally expect your reply, so I can only assume you are still angry with me. Let me again offer my sincere apology. I was unthinking, unkind, and selfish.   
  
Have you spotted my friend the Brawler in any of your travels? He never returned to the Empire after the war began. I assume he’s running around the Kingdom or Alliance on some sort of vigilante mission. He told me at one point that I needed more fighting spirit, but I think he took my portion as well as his when he absconded.  
  
He’s my oldest friend. I miss him. Even if he is a bother.  
  
I miss you, too. I’m so sorry.  
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps i’ve enclosed more apple sweets and yes they are a bribe  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear friend -   
  
It’s been months since I’ve heard from you. My theories usually don’t require me to think through their implications before discussing them, but my theories also usually don’t involve proposing marriage. They also usually don’t involve me imploding a wonderful friendship.  
  
I don’t know if I’ve ever made a mistake this large before.  
  
I am so sorry, my friend. Please forgive my thoughtlessness.  
  
Regardless, I shall respect your wishes. I won’t write again.  
  
I will be thinking of you through this whole pointless war. I hope if we ever see each other again you’ll allow me to apologize in person.  
  
With regret.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps i am passing along a sealed letter from the dancer - she says hello. her troupe has stopped here briefly on their way to a farewell performance in brigid  
  


* * *

  
_ To Flayn  
_ _ \---  
  
_ Sweet Flayn:  
  
Imagine my surprise when dear Lin confided he had been corresponding with you! I hadn’t heard anything recent about the Knights or their travels, so I was relieved to hear you all were safe and together.  
  
He also told me about his “proposal.” I can’t believe him! What an idiot. I don’t blame you at all for not writing back. But if I may… your punishment seems to have worked. He seems extremely regretful of the whole affair. You know how he can be - so fixated on a topic that he doesn’t realize how he’s running over his friends with it.  
  
I’ve been in Enbarr with Mittelfrank since the battle at Garreg Mach. I thought I’d be happy to return to such a world of frivolities and lights, but after what we’ve all witnessed together it feels even more hollow. The Emperor herself came to one of our final performances and I could hardly keep myself composed.  
  
To think, the whole time we were at the Academy, worrying about balls and missions and finding husbands, she was planning this whole damned war. I don’t know if I can ever forgive her.  
  
Lin misses you. As do we all, really. One of the best decisions I ever made in my life was joining the Golden Deer family.  
  
With love,  
Thea  
  
PS Lin caused a little stir when he asked for our encore to be _ L’Espère de Cethleann _ from _ Les Vies Perdus des Saints. _ The Saints aren't too popular in the Empire right now as you can imagine but Lin said the song reminded him of you. Oh, Flayn, I wish you could have seen the sweet smile on his face.   
  
PPS Lin doesn’t know the content of this letter. But if happiness can be found for anybody in this bloody time we live in, then you can be damn sure I’m going to help make it happen.  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ \---  
  
To the Most Pardoned of House Hevring:  
  
I will alleviate your worries straight away - you are forgiven. I know how singular your attention can get when a unique research question is on the line. I did not purposely withhold correspondence after your first apology - we have been traveling at a frantic pace as of late. (Yet another dead end, however.)  
  
Truth be told, I have missed your letters, as well. The Knight and the Warden and the rest are dear to me, of course, but it gets lonely and quiet on the road.  
  
We are in Derdriu again - were in Derdriu, by the time you read this. The city is beautiful, but being here always brings out a melancholy side of the Warden. I did not quite understand why until today.  
  
I had gone looking for him and witnessed him in a private moment. He was holding a bracelet in his hand, lost in thought. I recognized the bracelet as the Professor’s - her gold one, with the prancing deer, the one the Archer gave her for her birthday. The Archer and the Professor were such good friends - I understand now that seeing him reminds the Warden of happier times.  
  
Dear friend, I think the Warden was in love with the Professor. How did I not see it before? They were so often in each other’s company, sharing a pot of tea and grading papers on opposite ends of his sofa. He smiled more in her presence than any other.  
  
All of us Fawns have lost much in this war, but I think the Warden may have lost more than most.  
  
I could not put myself through same by my own choice. So, yes, you are forgiven. I will forget the entire matter, and eagerly await your reply.  
  
I am still,  
Your Friend  
  
P.S. I will keep a lookout for stories of the Brawler. He is not known for being subtle.  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear friend -  
  
I’ll admit I had given up hope of hearing from you again. Thank you, and again, I’m sorry.   
  
I'm relieved to hear the delay in your response wasn't due to my idiocy alone. Are you all settled for at least a little while?  
  
I saw the Warden and the Professor fishing together once, shortly after her father was killed. To me they looked very much like two people in love. Maybe he never said anything because he himself did not know. It’s hard to see the forest when you’re in the trees.   
  
Most people don’t fall in love dramatically. It’s like reading a novel - just one page at a time, until suddenly you’re at the happy ending. Though I guess for the Warden there is not yet a happy ending, as you saw in Derdriu.  
  
I’ve been thinking long and hard about my research methods and subjects. Currently I'm without direction in my research. But the longer this war goes on, the more useful my Crest research could become. It’s as if Crests were designed to be used only in times of war.  
  
It is truly my dream to be a Crest scholar, but I also dream of all the wonderful naps peace would bring.  
  
I’ve got a lot of exploring to do, it seems.  
  
Eagerly awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps it really is nice to hear from you again  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ \---  
  
To the Most Curious of House Hevring:  
  
Without a specific topic, what shall you do with all your time? Whatever shall we discuss if you are not pestering me endlessly about Cethleann?   
  
The Warden is convinced both the Professor and the Cleric are alive somewhere. We move constantly, investigate every rumor, but there is never any sign of either of them. I hope for the best, but I do not have the Warden’s unshakable confidence. What if we cannot find either of them? What does that mean for those of us that are left? For the church?  
  
After yet another war is done, all I will desire is to have a life and a family of my own, without the Warden looking over my shoulder. I do not wish to return to the church.  
  
Someday I will find the courage to walk away. For now there is yet another camp to pack.  
  
Fondly,  
Your friend  
  
P.S. I did read a strange footnote in the Saints Encyclopediae about the Saints granting “powerful favors” to fellow soldiers that distinguished themselves in the war? What if these favors were literally powers, as in Crests? Sounded like something I should pass along to you.  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear friend -   
  
Most of my time is spent alone in the house. My father is in Enbarr usually. To be honest, I don't even know if he realizes I'm here when he does come home.  
  
But we have an adequate library, and I've decided the best thing I can do for either side of the war is to continue my research. Once again our shared Crest of Cethleann is at the forefront of this, but not solely. I am also looking into the Crests of Timotheos and Lamine - all known for their recovery magic strength.  
  
I suppose I will fight if I must, but I intend to make this war the last time I’ll ever have to worry about a battlefield. Researching the specific limits of Crest-based recovery magic is the only way I am comfortable with participating for now.   
  
Of course I have read the Saints Encyclopediae but went back to find the footnote you mentioned. On its face it seemed mundane, but your p.s. pushed me to do more research. I found a few more oblique references to the Saints granting these “powerful favors” after the war. More than just the Relics to the Ten Elites. What if you’re right and they were Crests? How would such a thing be shared?   
  
I guess the Church’s conservative doctrine would say 'divine intervention' but surely there is a scientific explanation.  
  
Uncovering this process would be a monumental achievement. How many lives could be saved if every medic had a Crest of Lamine? Though it would also extend to the more powerful warfare Crests, as well. And if every soldier’s life could be saved, would wars last even longer?  
  
You've sent me quite an intriguing diversion, my friend.   
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps you already possess the courage, i have seen it countless times  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ \---  
  
To the Most Industrious of House Hevring:  
  
You have found not only one, but two new research topics! You are quite productive these last few months.   
  
How fascinating that the Saints might have granted their own Crests, in addition to creating those of the Ten Elites. A soldier must have distinguished themselves with phenomenal bravery to earn such a gift. This would connect the dots between our having the Crest of Cethleann and her lack of descendants.  
  
I am glad that my “intriguing diversion” is leading you down an interesting research path. It pains me to think of you all alone in that manor - especially if the library is merely "adequate." If we were still at the academy we could while away the hours in deep discussion in the library or at the tea table.  
  
I suppose if it were a matter of courage only, I could muster up enough to leave. But I feel extremely guilty for these thoughts. Without me, who does the Warden have?  
  
I just do not know how much longer we can keep up this phantom chasing. We are all getting weary. At some point the Empire will decide this stalemate has gone on long enough. Who is there left that can stand up to them?  
  
Oh, I refuse to end this letter on such a dour note.  
  
In the market the other day I caught the scent of something that immediately made me think of you - a particularly herbal Angelica tea. I know you must have plenty, but I have enclosed a few satchels as a gift (not a bribe!). When you drink it, imagine we are in the library at the academy, with you being your exasperating self and me trying not to smile.  
  
Fondly,  
Your friend  
  
P.S. Whatever direction the church will go after this, I know it will be more open. The Warden himself does not hold the same outdated beliefs that he did those years ago.   
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear friend -   
  
You are right, I have been very productive these past few months, especially since your latest reply. A letter from the Dancer or the Brigand brings a good day or two boost of productivity, but a letter from you gets me through at least a week. How odd.  
  
I have found even more references to the passing of Crests from their original bearer (the Saints, specifically) to other people. There is nothing written about the process, but I have a hunch that it involves the ritual transfer of blood. Your very own kidnapping points to this. My guess is their aim was to transfer your major Crest to another - though I am unsure if the process would work since you are not the original bearer. Many have tried to forcibly transfer Crests but none have succeeded. Could this be why?  
  
Friend, you have to know the Warden would choose your happiness before his own each and every time. Especially if he knew how weary you have been.  
  
And fret not, for I am not alone. I have my books, my research, and your letters. Though soon I will not have the books as my father wants me to accompany him to Bergliez for the next several months. Please send your reply there - our continued correspondence will be one of my only sources of comfort.  
  
Whenever I visit and see the woeful state of their library, I come away shocked that the Brawler ever learned how to read at all.  
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps the tea was lovely, thank you - and i didn’t have to pretend to be exasperating, that’s just my natural state  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ in the care of House Bergliez,   
_ _ in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To the Most Bored of House Hevring:  
  
I have spent a lot of time in isolation - the company of books can only get you so far. Being in that house must be such a constant reminder of your friend. I hope you are not spending too much time dwelling on his whereabouts and activities.   
  
I found an old children's book with a story I thought you'd find interesting. With Cethleann as avid fisher, and describing how she and her mother and father would spend their days on the coast. The illustrated Sullivan had a reference to it, as well, in one of its beautiful paintings.  
  
I find myself missing the sea sometimes. When we lived on the coast, I would often find myself enraptured by the ocean - its waters so calm, but wielding great power. But while I was there, even when I was completely happy, I wanted to be in the city, be near people. Make friends, fall in love, actually live my life.   
  
The academy was the happiest year I have had in a long time, even considering I was kidnapped at one point. Though it came about because of tragedy, I was so excited to finally enroll.  
  
I feel so grateful that I did, because otherwise how would we have met? My life would be so dull without you and your marriage proposals.  
  
Fondly,  
Your friend  
  
P.S. I have not imagined my own happiness for a long time. But I am starting to, I think.  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear friend -   
  
You and I both know I only proposed marriage  once! I know better than to suggest it again - your friendship is too dear to me.  
  
I never realized how much energy I get from the Brawler. I am seeing now that he always forced me to look at my research from a different perspective. No one seems to realize that I’m here, which I don’t necessarily mind but talking to only myself for days on end is stagnating. It’s like I’m a ghost walking these halls.   
  
But, on the other hand, I have had many glorious, uninterrupted naps since we arrived. There is a greenhouse here that gets particularly nice sunshine.  
  
I keep finding more information that bolsters my theory on the Saints’ Crests. Compared the Crests of the Ten Elites, Crests of the Saints are incredibly rare, with major Crests even more so. The Warden and yourself are the only Major Crest holders that I know of. A bloodline intermixed with bearers of two Saints must be very strong indeed, resulting in Major-bearing siblings. However, I am still no closer on the process of transferring Crests.  
  
I am glad to have my research, at least, but being here is so tedious.   
  
So when you do think of your own happiness, what do you think of? For me, happiness right now is peace, effortless company, warmth, and a soft bed.   
  
Awaiting reply.  
L.v.H  
  
ps i am glad i at least have the effortless company with your letters  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ in the care of House Bergliez,   
_ _ in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To the Most Well-Rested of House Hevring:  
  
You are in no danger of losing my friendship, even if you slip and propose marriage yet again.  
  
You and the Brawler are lucky to have one another as friends. Even at the academy it was plain how much you both care for each other, and how much you both benefit from your friendship.  
  
In regards to your tedious boredom - I have a proposition for you.   
  
Soon the Warden and I will be traveling in Alliance territory. He to Derdriu, while I go ahead (alone, in a miracle of miracles!) to Goneril to visit our mutual friend the Brigand.  
  
Goneril is not that far from Bergliez territory, if I remember correctly. I know it is still a long journey, during a war, but something has changed in the course of writing these letters to you. I do not know precisely what that means. I just know that I will be traveling alone for the first time in my life, and I want to take advantage of this rare occurrence.  
  
There are many things I wish to tell you directly - things I think you deserve to know after all this time. Is there some pretense we could concoct to allow you to visit the Brigand? To visit me?   
  
Send your answer to Goneril. Please know that whatever it may be, I will continue to be,  
  
Fondly,  
Your friend  
  
P.S. To be honest, when I think of my happiness lately… I think of you and naps under a tree.  
  


* * *

  
_ To the Guest of Hilda Valentine Goneril  
_ _ House Goneril, in the Leicester Alliance  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear friend -   
  
I would be most pleased to accept your offer. In a few days’ time I will be leaving Bergliez for the bridge at Myrddin, delivering a message from my father. After that I will make my way to Goneril - though officially I will be visiting the library at Ordelia.  
  
I want to know more about you. I want to solve the mysteries surrounding you. I would also like to be alone with you, or rather, be alone together.  
  
You have become very precious to me. Someone who listens to my blathering and then asks me more as though what I say matters? I don’t know what I did to be so lucky in this life.  
  
I have no idea what to expect from this excursion, but I am so very intrigued.  
  
See you soon.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps it seems your idea of happiness is very close to my own  
  


* * *

  
<strike> _ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ in the care of House Bergliez,   
_ </strike> _ <strike>in the Imperial Adrestian Empire</strike>  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To the Most Longed For of House Hevring -  
  
I must admit, I have not been this anxious is a very long time.  
  
This all means something, does it not?  
  
I am not alone in this, am I?  
  
I do not know why I am wasting paper on this, since this would not arrive before you set off for Goneril, and in fact I’ll be throwing this proof of my own idiocy into a fire at the next opportunity.  
  
Restlessly,  
Flayn  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Honorable Duke Claude von Riegan  
_ _ House Riegan, Derdriu  
_ _ \---  
  
_ Leader Man -  
  
Look, I’m not saying I’m a master tactician or anything, but this. plan. worked. PERFECTLY! Without a freaking hitch! Just a whisper of a suggestion to Flayn and she ran with it.   
  
Claude, you should have  seen them, oh my goddess, so cute and embarrassed. There was so much blushing that first day. It took a little bit, but they got over it and got more comfortable. And I am not insinuating ANYTHING, but here is a list of FACTS as they occurred:  
  
*ONE* the last night Lin was here they had a private dinner together   
*TWO* on the terrace and then  
*THREE* retired to his guest suite for a drink and  
*FOUR* Flayn did not return to her room UNTIL DAWN.  
  
She is not very sneaky, fyi. Literally bumped into every servant in the hall on the way back to her room, bless her.  
  
Is there some sort of Alliance medal for matchmaking services to the nation? Asking for a friend.  
  
xoxo  
*HILDA*  
  
ps enclosed is my artist’s recreation of their meeting   
YES THEIR FACES WERE THAT PINK and   
YES HE BOWED AND KISSED HER HAND LIKE A GENTLEMAN  
  
pps you were serious about the reunion?  
  


* * *

  
_ To the Guest of Hilda Valentine Goneril  
_ _ House Goneril, in the Leicester Alliance  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear -  
  
The journey was easy, and my father had no questions for me when I returned. I doubt he even noticed my absence, even though I said goodbye to him when I left. Ah, well. We leave for Hevring in two days so there will be plenty of time for him to ignore me in the carriage, too.  
  
Seeing my father again, I can’t help but think often of the true story of your parents. The love and devotion they had for one another, and to have grown up in such a family… it makes me see you and the Warden in such a different light. How lucky you are to have one another. To have the love of family still, after everything.  
  
I know I've said it a hundred times, but thank you for trusting me with your tale. To have earned your full confidence is an honor.  
  
Remember my proposal. It's not about research. It’s about family - our family.  
  
I want you to be mine and I want to be yours.  
  
Awaiting your answer.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps thank the brigand for me one last time   
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To My Favorite of House Hevring -   
  
It is amazing how much quicker the post moves when one is staying at an actual residence, and not out in the wilds waiting for secret deliveries of sweets. It has been only a week, but I miss you horrendously.  
  
The Brigand has been teasing me endlessly, but all I can do is blush and smile. Everything she says is the truth and I am a terrible liar, so I have no chance of denying her accusations.   
  
The Warden arrived from Derdriu this morning. We will be making our way back home. The Knight has heard rumors of bandits in the area and we are to clear them out. It’s such a sad coincidence that we will arrive there just in time for the Millennium Festival.  
  
The Brigand will be leaving that very same day for the same destination - though she will be traveling alone and will arrive ahead of us. Do you think anyone else will show up for the Archer’s reunion?  
  
I do not know how the Warden will bear the pain of it. He is trying to act as though all is well, but I can see it in his eyes - the thought of returning home without  her is killing him.  
  
I feel guilty for my happiness at returning. After all, it is where I met you.  
  
With all that I am,  
Yours  
  
P.S. As this is your second proposal, I must think carefully about my answer. You shall have it soon, when it is no longer fun to torment you.  
  


* * *

  
_ To Linhardt von Hevring  
_ _ House Hevring, in the Imperial Adrestian Empire  
_ _ \---  
  
_ To My Love in House Hevring:  
  
The Professor has returned - alive! It is a miracle.  
  
I have not seen the Warden this happy in a very long time. And judging by the look on her face when we arrived… the Professor feels the same.  
  
The Archer and the Fawns - we are all here again, ready to end this war.  
  
Do not join us to fight.   
  
Join us to end this. Join us because I miss you. Join us because this might be our chance, my love. We can win this war and leave everything behind.  
  
You must know the answer to your proposal is yes. It always has been yes.  
  
With all that I am,  
Yours  
  


* * *

  
_ To The Rangeld Family  
_ _ The Village of Garreg Mach  
_ _ \---  
  
_ My dear -  
  
Most of the joy in my life has come from hypotheses being proven correct. A researcher shouldn’t play favorites, but… this hypothesis is my favorite. I knew your answer would be a yes.  
  
The Dancer’s already had word of the Professor. She sent a message this morning and is already on a ship to Hevring. I booked ship passage for the two of us to the bay. I’ve heard rumors of a bandit calling himself “The Hood” lurking in the mountains surrounding Varley, stealing supplies and gold from Imperial troops. Based on the stupid name alone I know it is the Brawler.  
  
It won’t be hard to convince him, but we’ll drag him with us if we must. I think I am using up all my energy for the year, but it is worth it.  
  
It may be some time until we can nap under a tree, peaceful sunlight filtering through the branches, but when that day comes? To have you there, lying by my side?   
  
It will be paradise. And we will have made it so.  
  
On my way.  
L.v.H.  
  
ps i hope i arrive before this letter does, c - i’d like to surprise you for once  
  


* * *

  
_ [unaddressed scrap of parchment]  
  
_ Lin   
  
Get plenty of rest before the coronation and feast tonight!  
  
Claude is preparing an extra wyvern for the battalion accompanying him at first light to the Throat. We will ride with them undercover until we are out of sight of the monastery and then break away on our own.  
  
To new beginnings.  
  
I love you. I cannot wait.  
  
Flayn  
  
P.S. I am not kidding,  plenty of rest!  
  


* * *

  
_ [sealed letter, unaddressed]  
  
_ To my precious daughter,  
  
Claude is under strict instruction to deliver this after you make your escape tomorrow. I cannot in good conscience take away your enjoyment of a well-executed scheme.  
  
I must admit you kept this hidden from me for much longer than I would have guessed possible. I can only assume my age is catching up with me, and I am no longer as observant as I once was.  
  
Byleth has kept your confidence. She may now be my wife, but her word - especially to you - is sacred. It was your joy at having been reunited with Linhardt that revealed you. It was impossible to ignore.   
  
I have never seen you as overjoyed as you were the moment he walked in the monastery gate. The look in your eyes, though, was a familiar one - one your mother had given me countless times. When I close my eyes and think of her, it is that exact look she wears, barefoot on the coast so many lifetimes ago.  
  
It was plain to me then: as much as fatherly paranoia tells me to stop you, I cannot. Your mother would never forgive me.  
  
You deserve this love more than any of us. So much has been taken from you - usually by my own misguided intentions. I never meant to hide the world from you in my zeal to keep you safe. I can only be relieved your eyes were opened by Byleth and the Academy and the friends you made (despite my best efforts).  
  
One war is too many to fight, little one. Two is incomprehensible. And yet, here we are, in the aftermath of another bloody conflict. Through so much adversity you have become impossibly strong, unbelievably kind, and so, so beautiful.  
  
It would be cruel to stop you from living your life amid the new world when you fought so tirelessly to create it.   
  
But I will miss you terribly, and worry about you always.  
  
Do a few favors for an old man?  
  
Protect yourself. Protect Linhardt. Be happy. Perhaps... visit your father at some point.   
  
I am proud of you, Cethleann. You have always been the best of us.  
  
With all my love (and reluctant blessing),  
Your father  
  


* * *

*

**Author's Note:**

> After mentioning these two sweethearts in Intentionally I took a look at the almost-empty tag and decided to dedicate myself to the effort. With an epistolary because... I have no idea, really.
> 
> Apologies for any formatting errors, it was kind of a nightmare.
> 
> Comments of any kind welcome. :)


End file.
